


Between eras.

by theKaddy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood, Dadza, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, I need more Dream and Philza content, I speedrun this, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Phil is their dad, Philza joined DreamSMP!, Reflection, Sleepy Boys, after the war, they are all one family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKaddy/pseuds/theKaddy
Summary: "The sunset was made out of blood. Red light flooded the countryside, reflecting on the clean stone of the mountains, filling the lakes with blood and drowning out the still ongoing fires at the place that once was L'Manburg."Philza finally decided to join the lands of DreamSMP. After an eventful day he reflects on what happened and meets someone unexpected.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 192





	Between eras.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little messy but I'm okay with that. There's mentions of death and violence, please be careful if you have problems with that, nothing graphic, no worries. Can you tell I'm overwhelmed with transfering Minecraft mechanisms into a story?

The sunset was made out of blood. Red light flooded the countryside, reflecting on the clean stone of the mountains, filling the lakes with blood and drowning out the still ongoing fires at the place that once was L'Manburg.

It was awful quiet, almost deafening quiet. The screams of war have died down and there were no more fireworks echoing through the land.

Phil was standing on the plateau, where he fought two withers hours earlier and looked down on the crater that was left from the nation his sons had built. He had taken off his helmet, he still didn't know from who he had taken it. The crater was filled with a mixture of stone, fire and water that had sprung free during the explosion his son had started. Phil was too late, he couldn't stop him.

His hands started to tremble when he thought about the encounter with Will in the small cave, the small cave only filled with himself, his son and the button. The button which set off the TNT.  
Words echoing through his head, his son begging him to kill him. And he had, he had taken the sword Will was offering him and killed him, in front of everyone. And no one had tried to stop him.

The sun was almost completely gone, darkness spread out and Phil realized he didn't know where to spend the night. Techno would let him stay at his not-so-secret-anymore base for sure, also he could go back to the ruins of Tommy's house and sleep in the untouched backroom, Karl would probably welcome him in his house, considering how eager he was to spent time with Phil or he could go and ask Sam for shelter, he never turned somebody down. Or he could chop down a tree and built a small house out of dirt and wood for himself. What he couldn't do was staying on the plateau, soon the creatures of the night would come and Phil wasn't in the mood to blow up the remaining parts of L'Manburg because he accidentally let a creeper blow up.

He put his helmet back on and made his way into the lands of DreamSMP, away from L'Manburg. His nearest option was Tommy's house and he was tired, so he decided to crash there for the night. On his way, he spotted a white building he hasn't seen before. He faintly remembered his youngest son telling about the church being built. Before he realized what was happening he already stood in front of the entry. A small visit couldn't hurt, right?

In the dark, the purple windows seemed black. There was little light in the church but Phil didn't care, there was no TNT hidden under the ground, at least not that he knows of.

He sat down on a bench and let the events of the day finally get him. Tiredness streamed through his veins. He held his head in his hands, elbows leaning on the backrest from the bench before him. A mixture of pride and disappointment filled his chest, he was proud of his sons for everything they did, but he knew that Wilbur was capable of doing so much more and Phil felt like he failed to save his son from his own madness.

He had sent them here because he wanted them to be safe and not be faced with permanent death because of a small slip up like in his homeland. Phil's back felt awkwardly empty, even though he wore a heavy netherite chest plate. He misses his elytra but that was part of the agreement he had with Dream. He can join and do whatever is in his power to help his children, but there was no way he could get an elytra. Phil agreed to it because although he sent his sons here things had changed and he felt like they could use some kind of support.

When he told his sons about his wish to send them to DreamSMP, Techno rejected his fathers wish and disappeared for a few months and Phil was okay with that. He knew better than to worry about his oldest sons abilities, after all, he was the most powerful person to ever set foot on this land. Determination and skill were his loyal companions. But he changes his mind after his brothers lost their power.

And Wilbur, his dear Wilbur, he built a nation just to blow it to smithereens and by that destroying everything his younger brother ever believed in and fought for. Phil knew Will would use his chance to tell a good story. And then move on. He always does, never wanting to stay at one place for too long, his heads in the clouds and his heart far, far away. Nothing really matters to Will, nothing material nor friends and family. Everything was just a prop or a character in the masterpiece Wilbur writes in his head. And when the curtain falls and the audience starts to applause, demanding an admission, it was time to move on, to the next theatre, to tell a new story. Until one the day Will tells his last story.

Phil's heart breaks a little when he thought about Tommy. Sweet Tommy, still believing in his ideals, he had not given up like his older brothers. He always fought for what he thought was right, he stood up for his friends. And he gets screwed over, over and over again. Starting with Eret, who betrayed L'Manburg over Tubbo, forced into the role of a spy and today by not only one but both of his brothers, destroying everything he cared about. Seeing his brother killing his best friend. But still, he was fighting, thinking and planing for the next step of action.

Phil didn't know when he fell asleep, head still in his hands, but he woke up from footsteps. His first thought was that he hasn't closed the door properly and a creeper snuck up to him. But the steps were human.

He opened his eyes, the church was still dark. He could hear movement, whoever was there moved closer to him. Netherite plates clack against each other. A small smile appeared on Phil's lips when he realized who it was.

"Hey Dream." He knew better than to draw his sword at the boy.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything", Dream said with a tone indicating that he didn't care if he was interrupting something.

"You're not. Eventful day, wasn't it", Phil said, making a gesture signalizing Dream to sit down next to him. He did not think he would actually do, but soon after he felt the warmth of another person next to him.

"Yeah… Eventful…", Dream repeated, his voice was weak. His whole body language screamed 'tired'. He took off his helmet, laid it down on his lap, fingers playing with the brim.

"Can I ask you something, Phil?", he asked quietly.

"Sure, anything."

"How...- no, wait, why-", Dream stocked, "so, you killed Wilbur, joined L'Manburg but Techno still trusts you one hundred percent… how? I mean all your sons are on different sides and yet they all trust you?"

Phil thought about the words of the blonde boy a moment.

"It's because we are one family", Dream opened his mouth to protest, but Phil continued, "don't get me wrong, sometimes, right now, for example, we are a terrible family, divided and estranged, but at the end of a day, we always got our backs. They are all my sons, Techno, Wilbur and Tommy and they all know that I'm supporting them whatever they do, unconditional support, you know? That's what it is all about", Phil said with a soft expression. He felt Dream shift next to him. The boy didn't answer.

"I hope even though you're a part of L'Manburg, I don't have to call you my enemy", Dream suddenly said, while he put on his helmet again.

"You don't have to", Phil would give so much to understand what was going on in the other's head.

"Please pass on my congratulations to President Tubbo", Dream said firmly while standing up.

"I will", Phil nodded slightly.

"I wish we didn't meet on opposites sides of a battlefield."

Phil looked the boy in the eyes, the first time since he entered the church. Phil could see a strong young man, god armour on his body, a crossbow on his back and sword on his side, a soldier and a fighter throughout. A knight with a broken heart.

"We can't change the past, but we can build our future."

Dream started moving towards the exit before he left, he turned around as if he wanted to say something. He did not, all he gave Phil was a small nod. Phil returned it.

A few minutes after Dream left, Phil stood up. Stretching, trying to get the tiredness out his bones.

The air was cold and burned in his lungs when he left the building. He had lost his sense of time, but nonetheless, he made his way to Tommy's house.

A new sun slowly started to rise, announcing a new era.

**Author's Note:**

> Philza joined the SMP and I can finally feel happiness again. What are your opinions on the finale?


End file.
